The Will Chronicles Book 1: The Twin Warriors
by Didn'tITellYouMyLastNameIsDARE
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGED: Maybe being a demigod and a magician at the same time isn't bad. My name is Xierra Will. And my name is Charisse Will. We're twins and this is our story.
1. WARNING

**WARNING**

_The following is a transcript of a digital recording. In certain places the audio quality was poor. So some words and phrases represent the author's best guesses. Where possible, illustrations of important symbols have been added. Background noises such as scuffling; hitting and cursing by the two speakers have not been transcribed. The author makes no claims for the authenticity of the recording. It seems impossible that the two young narrators are telling the truth, but you, the reader, must decide for yourself._

_NOTE:__If you're a half-blood, close this book right now. Mr. D (Dionysus) might blast/zap you for knowing something that associates with, involves with, anything with, etcetera with the Egyptians magicians and other gods. It's your choice, anyway. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter one coming up later!:)**


	2. We Went to Some Camp

**Disclaimer: PJO and Kane Chronicles belong to the awesome Rick Riordan. **

* * *

><p><strong>1. We Went to Some Camp <strong>

**C**

**H**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**E **

WE ONLY HAVE A FEW HOURS, so listen carefully.

If you're hearing this story, you're already in danger. Xierra and I might be your only chance. Look, we didn't want to be a half-blood or a magician.

If you're listening to this recording because you think you might be one, my advice is: close the program right now.

As good as possible, click the X button on your Media Player and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood or magician is dangerous.

It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they_sense it too, and they'll come for you.

(Ouch! Okay! I am just WARNING them, not SCARRING! Jeez.)

Don't blame me if things started happening on you. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Go on the school. Find the locker. You'll find it if you're the right one. Carter and Sadie, our cousins, found it first. The combination is 13/32/33. We won't tell which school or which locker, you're the right person when you found it.

Oh, by the way. If you find something inside the package, _don't _keep it longer than a week. It's REALLY that tempting. Sure, it can give you powers you never dreamed of but you'll be consumed if you posses it TOO long. Do it for the next person, like we did for you. We grant you this; your life will be very interesting.

Okay, Xierra here is being demanding, AGAIN. Okay fine, I'll go on with the story. I guess it started when our Mom, Arianna Will talked to us that evening.

My name is Charisse Will. I'm 14 and my home is at the 21st Nome.

Our mom explained to me that Xierra and I have to go to this camp at Manhattan. "A CAMP? SERIOUSLY?" she nodded, "Yes, Char." We tried to protest that were not allowed in Manhattan because of stupid laws and agreements, blah, blah, blah.

We're magicians that's why we're not allowed near Manhattan. Stupid rules.

(Okay! Fine! Will you wait?) Sorry Xierra pinched me apparently she wanted to get to the action part of the story. Where am I, anyway? Oh, right! We're magician but not your ordinary magicians that can make rabbits disappear. Although we can do that…Our Mom and Uncle teaches us magic.

"You're dad asked me this favor before h-he…" she tried to continue but she didn't. Tears threaten to fall. You see our dad is a touchy subject. He left us even before we are born. I hate him for that.

(I know, Xierra. I know.)

Xierra tried to comfort her. "We're going there for you mom, for you." We hugged her.

We headed to our room and packed up. "You know," my twin said. "I think don't Wadjet and Nekhbet would like this."

_Yes, I won't._ Wadjet, my host said with a pout.

_Sorry, just bear with it, okay? _

She muttered something like stupid Greek gods and stupid ancient agreements.

After packing along with a little hexing, we decided to go downstairs and said our goodbyes to our family and Uncle Amos with the help of Carter opened a portal to this camp. I already asked if this would freak them up but said, "No, it's normal for them in a way." I am kind of bothered with the words 'in a way'. Xierra and I betted that this would freak them up when we appeared suddenly out of nowhere.

One thing's for sure, I won the bet and have 10 bucks richer thanks to Xierra.

(How many times do I have to tell you, it's not my fault that you have that too much confident? Don't call me _little_ sis!)

Let's just say people in the mess hall, eating their lunch gasped when we appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do love it or hate it? RR! I really need your opinions, you know. Charisse is isn't mine. PurpleRose328 owns her.**


	3. We Change into Goddesses

**2. We Change into Goddesses(Vulture and Snake)**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**E**

[Ha-ha, very funny Xierra. Humph! Whatever.]

WHEN OUR MOTHER decided for us to travel via PORTAL, well you get the idea, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! [OW! What was THAT for, anyway?] Kidding!

Don't ever use portal for traveling if:

You hate sands in your clothes.

Scorpions are in your 'Disgusting' list.

You hate the side effects, i.e.; nausea

Xierra landed on her butt.[HEY! Ouch.] we arrive in a place that's look like a farmland added with houses. All of the people sitting eating their lunches stood up, few campers(you'll know why, they are wearing an orange T-shirt with Camp Half-Blood on it) pulled out their swords and pointed it at our direction.

"Don't move," I said, eyeing the top of her head.

"Why?" she asked.

"There's a scorpion on the top of your head."

"Mmm, okay." The campers gasped, aren't they used to it? I gently removed the scorpion in Xierra's head and place it in my hand and said, "I'll transport you back to your place, 'kay?" the scorpion bowed to me in respect as I pulled my wand a tap the scorpion, sending it back to its home.

I dusted sand remains on my long layered hair.

"Magicians are not allowed here, correct me if I am wrong." A voice said. Campers al around us seemed more surprised.

We turned around and faced a cherub looking man.

'_Charisse, this guy is a god, his name's Dionysus.' _Wadjet said in my head.

'_Thanks.' _I said back.

'_Anytime_.'

Xierra and I both bowed. I think Nekhbet said to her also that this man's a god.

"Lord Dionysus," I said, when I looked up, he seems to be pleased. "Our mother Arianna Will, sent us here. She said that our dad wanted us to stay here."

"I won't blast you yet since your respectful, unlike some other upstarts." He looked pointedly at a boy around 16 with ocean green eyes and unruly jet-black hair.

Then someone galloped, yeah, I said _galloped. _"I am Chiron," the horseman said. :And I am a Centaur." He must have seen the look on Xierra's face. "Your mom just contacted me, let's take this matter to the Big House." And we followed him.

"You know, mom?" Xierra asked quite suspiciously as we sit across the Centaur, Chiron with Mr. D(He wanted to be call that way, 'Lord Dionysus' is so formal, he says).

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your mother is a great friend of mine. She once helped me when my life is in danger." Chiron said he placed a cup of tea in front of us.

"How come she didn't tell us in the first place?" I said, drinking.

Chiron looked at us like we didn't know the reason why. "Egyptians and Greeks don't mix. You should understand that we made an agreement with your gods." Xierra and I exchange looks.

"Then why are we here if this camp is full of demigods?"

"There's only one thing, you're a demigod."

Weeks passed since our arrival. So far no one doesn't want to kill us. We stayed in with the Hermes Cabin. We got along with them especially the Stoll brothers. Xierra and I sometimes prank along with them. Still our 'father' didn't claim us or even sent a note. How great is that? We excel in Sword Fighting, swimming and in canoeing though.

Sword Fighting is our first activity this morning and our favorite. Percy Jackson as our trainer. He defeated Kronos. He reminds me of Carter while Annabeth Chase reminds us of Sadie.

That evening, Annabeth Chase is screaming on top of her lungs in front of Cabin 3. We love that place though. The sea. It reminds us of the sea and it calms us.

"PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Annabeth said desperately tears threatened to pour down her cheeks.

We rushed to her side placing a hand on her shoulder as she sobbed. "What happened, Annabeth?" Xierra asked gently. As the days passed, the three of us, Annabeth, Xierra and I, had closer bonds. The three of us always talk about history and our mythologies leaving Percy sometimes out. Sometimes the camp, especially Clarisse, thinks that were siblings separated by birth. Except, maybe because of our eyes were ocean green and our hair is jet-black like Percy's while her is grey in eyes and her hair is blonde. Percy fumed a bit when our Godly parent didn't claim us.

"Percy's gone!" Annabeth sobbed even more.

"Where did he go?" I asked, I am going punch him if he didn't show up this instant.

Somehow, Percy is like an older brother to us as well as Tyson who just visited the camp last week, but for us he's our baby brother. He treated us like were his little sisters that annoy the hell out of us.

"He just disappeared! I went to his just now and his cabin was empty." Annabeth said wiping the tears in her eyes, but still, it kept on flowing even more.

"We'll take you Chiron now." Xierra and I both said.

We practically dragged Annabeth to the Big House. When we arrived, two guys were seated at the couch seemingly in deep conversation with Chiron and Mr. D. the three of us bowed to Lord Dionysus who smiled at us fondly.

"What's the problem, child" Chiron asked as he saw Xierra and I's worried looks and Annabeth's sobbing figure.

"Percy's gone." She said quietly.

We're not daughters of Aphrodite but we know well just because of their connection that they'll end up together.

Chiron's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

We both nodded. Chiron leaded a sobbing Annabeth to the kitchen with Rachel Dare, the oracle who appeared out of nowhere. Deep inside of me, I've got a feeling that the two guys in the living room would lead us to our death.

We were about to head outside and wait for Annabeth when one of the two strange guys said, "Not so fast magicians."

Xierra was about say something but I silenced her with a look.

"You both are summoned to Mt. Olympus." The same guy said. He looked about twenty-five, with curly salt-and-pepper hair and elfish features. He wore a jogging suit. His shoes with wings and a cell phone on his pocket. But he's handsome. Ahem. Anyway.

"I am Hermes, god of thieves, travelers and messengers." The Hermes guy said.

'_Thoth, hates him you know. Being mistaken for a mere god.' _Wadjet said sadly.

We didn't feel like to bow to them. As I said I while ago something's fishy about the two gods.

"And I am the awesome god of the sun, Apollo!" Apollo said cheerfully as he winked at Xierra who blushed deep red.

[Ow! The hurt! Don't you know that it is bad to hurt your sister? And stop pinching me!]

Annabeth appeared out of the kitchen with Chiron and RED. She looked as pale as Nico.

"What happened?" Xierra asked.

"I am going on a quest with a son of Iris." Annabeth said.

"Can we help or something?" Xierra said, concern and worry on her face.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll handle this on our own." Annabeth smiled faintly.

"Xierra and Charisse, the gods wanted to see the both of you." Chiron said looking troubled. As if it wasn't a good idea.

"Lord Apollo and Lord Hermes already told us about it." Xierra said formally.

"No need to address us at Lord, Sweetheart." Apollo said, winking.

Xierra glared at him pointedly, hands ready to pull out her wand. "FINE. _Sir._"

Apollo chuckled while Hermes laughed out loud.

"Okay." Xierra coughed. "I'll transport ourselves now." Xierra pulled her wand and muttered a spell. A rough looking portal appeared. "Let's go." Both gods stood up.

"I teleport the you. Just hold on me tightly, my love." Apollo said smirking to Xierra.

"I'll escort you to Mt. Olympus, Ms." Hermes said. At least he's not rude.

"Do you really want to die?" Xierra said darkly and threateningly to Apollo.

"Sorry, babe, you can't kill me." The insufferable god of the son said to my sister.

"Apollo!" Hermes, god of thieves scolded. But it's too late. Xierra's eyes glowed.

"That's it!" Xierra's ocean green eyes glowed pure white and transformed into Nekhbet. A white flowy sleeveless Egyptian tunic replaced her Camp T-shirt and her jeans. A necklace made out of vulture feathers (her symbol) dangled on her neck. On her ears is a set of pure gold earrings. A bangle with the symbol of Upper Egypt hugged her left biceps. Bangles of gold and silver on her left and right wrists. Xierra's Korean-cut hair was replaced by more like Cleopatra's but much beautiful. Her headdress shined like stars. A vulture is happily on her shoulder

Honestly, it's really odd because when we transformed we still looked like ourselves. It's a long story, but we are the first hosts of Wadjet and Nekhbet and first time in history of Ancient Egypt, we are the only ones to fully control our hosted gods. That's why we can transform into them randomly whenever we want. That's why the House of Life wanted to experiment on us. That's why were dangerous.

"Whoa!" Apollo exclaimed." Chill! I didn't mean to!"

"Too late." Xierra/Nekhbet murmured

Except me, I wasn't surprised. It's the first time in our stay at camp that Xierra unleashed the goddess inside of her. Annabeth, despite of her situation, looked surprise as well. It's not a surprise Xierra snapped. Apollo really crossed the line this time.

She spoke "Attack." In native Egyptian. She was about to attack Apollo but I stop her.

"Xierra," I chided. "Stop it. You don't want to have a god as enemy do you? The list is full so don't add another one."

Xierra/Nekhbet looked at me as if I was out of my mind.

"Are you out of your mind?" she exclaimed. "This idiot just crossed MY line."

I looked at her, "NO am not. I am just stating the truth, sister. Oh, and the portal seems to close."

I turned to gods, "Lets' go. And Apollo, next time watch your mouth. You don't want us as your enemies." I didn't wait for him to answer. His head was hung low. He may look like a 17 yr. old model, but don't let the blond, blue eyed god fool you. He's a jerk. I looked at the cherub wine god and the god of mouth-watering thieves. "I am sorry for the commotion Xierra and I made." Both gods nodded and Hermes smiled at me. OMG! He smiled at me! Ahem.

I glanced at Chiron, Annabeth and RED, "See you later." Then we jumped into the fading portal. Caring not if those two followed us.

As usual Xierra landed on her but while I landed perfectly on my feet.

[That's it Xierra! I'll kill you! It's true anyways!]

the room has a beautiful and artistic architecture design. When we stood up 12 HUGE in 15 ft. tall gods in a U formation peered over our tiny figures. Hermes there and smiled at me AGAIN.

'_THIS. IS. BAD.'_ Wadjet thought in my head. Outrageously panicking.

'_Yeah this is bad. Real bad.'_ I thought back. At the same time, agreeing.

"So," a man in pin-stripped suit neatly trimmed gray beard, stormy eyes said." You must be the twins that haven't been claimed yet?"

We bowed at him in due to respect and to avoid being blasted into pieces.

"Yes, mi Lord." Xierra somehow managed to transformed back to her self in our short trip to Mt. Olympus.

I looked at my sister; it's the first time to see my weird Korean wannabe sister to be this shaky.

[Ano ba? Bakit ka ba nananakit lagi? May problema ka ba?(1.)]

"Do you know who I am, child?" the pin-stripped man said to us.

"You are Zeus, god of the sky, the supreme god of the Olympians and ruler of mankind. The last child of the Titan Kronos." We said in unison as we dared to look and stood up. With the mention of Kronos, the throne room darkened.

"Very well," Zeus said, "Howe-" but was cut off by a motherly at the same time un-motherly woman with peacock feathers spoke up.

"It's better to destroy the both of you."

'_Queen bitch.'_ Wadjet thought a little bit loudly so everyone in the room could hear her.

Moments of silence. The gods looked at me. Xierra has her eyebrows raised. Everybody tried to stifle his or her laughs, exclude the Queen of the gods, even Zeus smirked. The gods, except Hera, were amused.

"Wadjet! You disrespectful Egyptian goddess, I'll send you to Tarta-"

But Wadjet spoke through my voice before Hera could finish, which is not good, "Why little Hera? Did it hurt thy pride? Thee think because we're in thy territory you'll have us begging on thy feet? Too bad, we don't. don't think highly of thyself because for me thee thou a mere baby." Uh-oh. This is bad.

Hera glowed into her godly form. A god's true form. But it's too late. Very late. We saw her go Supernova. I heard the man in colorful Hawaiian shirt and other gods shouted "No!"

Too bad were immune to a gods true form. Automatically, our hosts protected us. Both of us transformed into our hosts.

I wore a Egyptian tunic that stops above my knees. My necklace was made out of a snake's fang while a real snake was curled on my right arm. Gold bangles around my wrists. My hair was now tied in a high ponytail with a gold headdress with a gold snake in the middle, showing my superiority to the Pharaohs of Egypt. Wadjet is their patron after all. Nekhbet represents the Upper Egypt.

When the glowed died out, everyone was surprised that we didn't died.

"H-how?" Hera stuttered.

"We are not ordinary demigods, queen of the Heavens. You know nothing about us." I said coldly. "It's a shame that they call you queen when you lack knowledge."

"YOU DARE?" Hera raged with furry.

"Didn't somebody told you that you are loud?" Xierra said coolly. The gods didn't even defend her. By the looks on their faces, they thought that she deserve this embarrassment.

"Stop it Hera," Zeus commanded. When Hera calmed down, Zeus turned to us, "I apologize for her behavior."

"Very well." I assumed its Nekhbet because of the sternness in her voice. "Rhea thought you manners very well."

Other gods especially the Hawaiian shirt guy snorted very loudly.

Zeus ignored them and addressed us, "My business with you is about your godly parent.

I groaned, "Our father? Our good for nothing father? Please, it doesn't matter if we'll stay unclaimed forever. I mean who cares? Because of him our mom almost died. And besides, he doesn't like us. He didn't even visited us when were young." It wasn't a lie. It's true. The gods looked at us with a pained expression. I think I got to far..

"Your wrong." The Hawaiian guy said quietly.

The vine woman turned to him, "What do you mean Poseidon?" the beautiful woman with pink aura gasped. "It can't be?"

"Your mother saved me because Egyptian monsters tried to attack me. I was weak back then. And I did visited you when you were young. I am your father. And I am sorry for making your lives miserable."

**A/N: I made this a week ago but I can't update even if I tried. This is a 9 pg. chapter. Hope you like it.**

**1. What? Why are you hurting me always? Do you have a problem?**

**P.S. Aside from PurpleRose328 that's the best writer, Thalia Marie Grace is also one. Thumbs up if you agree!:)**


End file.
